The Snapes of Wrath
by wellington boots1
Summary: Harry has strange dreams and dates Snapes daughter. hp/oc Ron/Herminone Sixth year.


Harry Potter was fast asleep in his bed. Privit Drive was silent except for the occasional hoot of   
Hedwig on her midnight hunt. Harry rolled over. Moon light danced playfully over the sheets on his bed. A   
smile came over his face. He was having that dream again. It involved an elaborate scheme in which he got   
Malfoy expelled and won the quidditch world cup at the same time. He spotted the snitch dancing playful   
near the ground. He began to dive towards the pitch. Suddenly the ground got all wavy as if it was very hot   
out side. Harry's right hand twitched in his sleep. There was a great gust of wind outside his window. A girl   
appeared on the quidditch field. She was all in black and had hair to match. It was braided and then pinned   
hurriedly into a bun. Harry landed his broom next to her. She was studying a strange looking map.  
  
"Bugger, wrong time again. Ceres is going to have my butt in a sling." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Excuse me," Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "Who are you and what have you been doing in   
my dreams?"  
  
"Dreams? Oh dear I'm farther off than I thought." She looked him up and down. "Nice broom."   
There was a loud cracking sound and she was gone. In her place was Serverus Snape. He waved his finger   
in a scorning manner and Harry woke up to blinding pain.  
  
He sat bolt upright in bed and hard the faintest whisper of, "Remember that pain Potter,   
remember."  
  
Harry held his head in his hands. Only it wasn't his scar that hurt. It was more like his entire head.   
He had had that girl in his dreams before. She always seemed slightly confused.  
  
Snape had never appeared in his dreams before. That was really creepy.  
******  
  
Several hours later Harry sat opposite Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. She was rambling on   
about something or other.  
"—then I did this great little charm I picked up from professor Flitwick last year. I sure showed   
that gremlin. You know that, Harry? HARRY!?"  
  
"Mmm? Oh! I'm listening, I swear!"  
  
"You've been acting awfully strange. Although I might point out it hasn't just been this week. It   
was all of last year too. Half the girls in Hogwarts were drooling after you and you didn't take advantage of   
any of it. I understand that you were upset after Ginny but really, everyone knew that wasn't going to work.   
It's was just too awkward dating your best friends little sister."  
  
"I know what happened last year. I was there remember?"  
  
"Well excuse me for friendly conversation. Even after Fleur sent you all those racy owls you   
didn't cheer up… What kind of 16 year old boy are you?  
  
"Seventeen…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I turned seventeen a month ago…" Harry stared out the window as it began to rain.  
  
"Oh, of course…" she looked out the window too then continued the conversation, "Ron and I   
have been worried sick over your health. All the notes you sent us over the summer were simply dazed.   
There is something terribly wrong with you Harry Potter. No matter how old you are! Won't you tell me   
what's bothering you?"  
  
"Hermione, can wizards enter each other's dreams?"  
  
"Wha—"  
  
Ron entered the compartment with Ginny. Both of them had already changed into their robes and   
Ron's had foundation smeared on the left arm. Although Harry had become a moody hermit in their fifth   
year, Ron had matured perhaps a bit too much. He was quite the ladies man.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Ginny waved, she was answered with a sort of forced grunt.  
  
"I see you've been with Lavender again," Ron's ears went red. Hermione moved some books from   
the seat on the floor so Ron could sit down. Harry took them off the floor and put them next to him so   
Ginny couldn't. She ran from the compartment crying.  
  
"You know you're the only girl for me, darling" Ron dropped exhausted next to Hermione and put   
his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"You're an idiot, you know that?" She replied.  
  
"Lavender's not my type anyway," Ron started rubbing make up off while Hermione got her   
things together.  
  
"I'm going to change. Don't touch any of my stuff."  
  
Harry continued to stare out the window. He didn't even look up when Hermione left. He looked   
now at Ron, who was sleeping. Why did Ron get all the girls? Who would like a guy who spent that much   
time on his hair?  
  
Over the past year Ron had become increasingly interested in his own hair. It had been a bit of a   
nuisance when he made the three of them late for lessons because someone had touched his hair and he had   
to fix it. Hermione's solution to this problem was to spread nasty rumors about head lice. No one touched   
anyone's hair for at least three months.   
  
Harry wasn't exactly hideous himself though. Six one with a deep pondering voice, Hermione was   
correct when she said that all of Hogwarts pined for him. And after his many exploits he had become   
known as "Hogwarts' hero". This greatly annoyed both Harry and Professor Snape. Professor Snape…that   
reminded him,  
  
"Ron, I had the dream again." Harry poked his friend in the side.  
  
"Huh? Oh…the dream…good for you. You go for her this time?"  
  
"No you horny idiot. I couldn't 'go for her' even if I wanted to. She's always a bit preoccupied   
when I see her…"  
  
"For god sakes Harry. You let this girl ruin everything last year with my sister and you haven't   
even talked to her? Why I oughta-"  
  
"She not why I woke you."  
  
"Really! Then why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"Snape was there this time…"  
  
"Snape, huh? You have some nerve waking me up to hear about a dream you had with Snape in it.   
You woke me up in the middle of a great one, Harry."   
  
"Really? Was Hermione in it?"  
  
"Yeah…but this was better than the last time…"  
  
"Why don't you just tell her already. Keeping this secret is ruining my friendship with her."  
  
"Oh shut-up Snape-lover…"  
  
"Say that again Hermione-kisser…" They both picked up the cushions from the seats and began   
hurling them at each other.  
  
The compartment door banged open and Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can't leave you alone for ten   
minutes?! Honestly! What's wrong with you two?!" Harry and Ron began to laugh and finally collapsed   
from it, "Well at least you're laughing, Harry. It's nice to see you haven't lost all thought to that goddess in   
your dreams…"  
  
"Yeah…Wait I never told you about those dreams!"  
  
"No you didn't. Ron told me ages ago."  
  
Ron shrugged. Hermione shoved her muggle clothes back into her trunk. "You better change,   
Harry. We'll be there in five minutes."  
********  
  
"Ah, good ol' Hoggy Hogwarts!" Ron jumped of the train. "Madam, your carriage awaits." He   
made a low bow and offered his hand to Hermione. Lavender grabbed it instead and there was a very quiet   
ride to the castle. Harry kept trying to start a strain of conversation and Hermione would shoot it down by   
any means.  
  
She jumped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. She ran up the front steps and nearly knocked   
over Professor McGonagal. "One side Miss Granger."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I was thinking about some…thing else," She made a quick glance back to   
see Lavender hug Ron. "It doesn't matter any more."   
  
"What is it with sixth years?" Professor McGonagal looked thoughtfully to the sky. "Any how,   
Dumbledore wants to see you about a transfer student."  
  
They began walking down the halls. "I didn't know that Hogwarts accepted transfer students."  
  
"A special case was made for this girl because…er…she's a relative of a teacher."  
  
"Where is she transferring from?"  
  
"I don't quite know. It's difficult to explain. Well here we are. Humbug." The statue opened up   
and Hermione was pushed through the door. "Here she is Headmaster."  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. You may go attend the sorting now." McGonagal left the room quickly.  
  
Dumbledor motioned for Hermione to sit down. She sat down in a fluffy red chair and began to   
look around. She hadn't been in this office in a quite a while. It was mostly the same as she remembered it.   
Only Dumbledor had changed. Since the rise of Voldemort he had begun to look more haggard every day.   
Then she realized something.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The transfer student isn't here yet."  
  
"She will be soon." As he said this one of the windows in his office began to get wavy, as if it   
were immensely hot. Hermione felt a terrible pricking sensation in her right hand. As the waving of the   
window grew stronger so did the sensation. There was a horrible blast of wind, books and papers flew   
everywhere, Dumbledor sat calmly at his desk, Hermione covered her face and then there was girl climbing   
out of the window frame.  
  
She folded her umbrella and dusted off her dress, "Sorry for the mess, Uncle Albus."  
  
"Don't give a second thought my dear, Prosporina."   
  
The girl wore a calm and happy expression. Her legs where a bit longer than they ought to have   
been and her arms were strong and tan. Her hair was raven black and roughly braided, a large chunk of it   
remained on her shoulders. She had a well shaped face with violet eyes and a nose that was practically   
perfect. She wore a black dress that had a wide scoop collar and a skirt that flared at the waist and end mid-  
calf. Over that was a flaming red cape. Her shoes were made of dragon skin. The entire effect was pleasing   
and just a little over dramatic.  
  
"What? Who? HOW?!!" Hermione stammered.   
  
"I'm glad to see the blast didn't ruin your curiosity, Miss Granger. This is my god daughter   
Prosporina. She's been abroad until recently and now wishes to attend a real school."  
  
"Oh, Uncle Albus, I don't care what you say. Field study is just as profitable as school. And I   
think you'll find my father would agree."  
  
"Why your father let's you go on these fool expeditions I'll never know, especially after that   
business with your mother. Now that your attending Hogwarts, I won't stand for any of your high jinks.   
Oh…won't you sit down." He began to levitate a chair for her but instead she pointed to the ground. With a   
small pop a large ball of fire appeared and that soon become a lovely living room chair with blue pinstripe.  
  
"How…? How does any of this involve me?" Hermione pleaded.   
  
"I would like you to accompany our new pupil to her classes. They'll be the same as yours so that   
shouldn't be a problem. As the student with the highest grades in the school I don't expect she'll prove   
much of a distraction. Referring to your earlier questions she arrived through the use of a magical rift. You   
won't learn about them unless you study experimental magic. It's the preferred way of travel for people   
with her particular abnormality. You see she's a sorceress."  
  
"I don't understand. There aren't supposed to be any sorceresses left because of-"  
  
"It's really not necessary to understand. Just see her down to the great hall for her formal sorting.   
Walk directly to the head table they won't give you any trouble once they see Prosporina.. Have a lovely   
year." He handed Prosporina her uniform and books, gave Hermione a reassuring look, and hurried them   
out of his office.  
  
Once out in the hall things became a bit awkward. It was clear that Prosporina wanted Hermione   
to help her with her load and it was also clear that Hermione wasn't especially eager to oblige her.  
  
"You can call me Rina if you want. It's a lot easier to remember and pronounce."  
  
"Why don't you use a wand?"  
  
"Oh…I don't need to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well like Uncle-er-Professor Dumbledor said I have an abnormality that makes me a sorceress.   
That means that I have a lot of extra magical blood in me. I don't need the use of magical aides, likes   
wands, to help me channel my magic."  
  
"Then why would you come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, there are Four levels of magic usage. None of them is really better than the others but the   
last two are preferable for field study."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"The first level is a wand and magical words, the second is wands and thought, the third is your   
finger and thought, the last level is just thought. You can see how in the Blood forests of Istanbul you   
wouldn't want to attract attention to yourself by saying magic words and waving a wand about. I came to   
Hogwarts for sixth year classes because this is the year that students are taught to hone their thought   
processes and begin their journey to the second level."  
  
"I still don't understand why you exist at all. I thought that-"  
  
"Well now your getting a bit philosophical. Oh and here we are. The great hall if I'm not   
mistaken."   
  
Their entrance was not missed by the group inside. All conversations fell silent and Hermione   
noticed a questioning look from Harry and Ron. Hermione shrugged in answer. Dumbledore already sat at   
the head table. By the looks of everything the sorting of the first years was long over and because of their   
tardiness the feast had not begun. Then she saw something she thought she would never see again.   
Professor Snape smiled. It wasn't an out right grin because that was not within his nature. But it was a   
slight curling at the edge of the mouth that couldn't be mistaken as any thing other than a smile.   
McGonagol motioned that Hermione should move over to one side.  
  
"We have one last student for sorting. A Miss Prosporina Snape."  
  
Ron spit out a Berti-Bot's every flavor bean. "Snape had the nerve to reproduce?!" Harry craned   
his neck along with every else to get a look at her.  
  
"Oh hell, Ron…"  
  
"What? Is she hideous?! Let me see!"  
  
"No she's not hideous," Harry slipped down back to his seat. "She's the girl from my dream. I   
can't believe I have dreams about Snape's daughter. Of all the rotten luck…"  
  
"Well she won't be in our house anyway. I mean she'll be in-"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had barely touched her head.  
  
*******  
  
For the next week Rina tried desperately to fit in during her classes. On the first day of   
Transfiguration, when trying to turn her stool into a dog, she only succeeded in setting it on fire. In anger   
she threw down her wand and sent the stool to a field in Virginia, greatly frightening a cow. As it turned   
out Professor McGonagal was allergic to sorceress magic and in a rarely seen moment of weakness   
collapsed on the floor of her class room. Although she was congratulated by the rest of the class for   
providing a night without transfiguration homework, Rina felt terrible.  
  
The only classes she enjoyed were Potions, for obvious reasons, and Charms. It was revealed that   
she and Professor Flitwick had met on one of her many field expeditions. They spent most of the period   
talking about the finer points of the magic of woodland fairies. Most everyone took the opportunity for   
afternoon nap but Hermione decided instead to take notes. She was beginning to think that Dumbledore   
was wrong and field research was more educational than school.  
  
On top of that, getting to classes was becoming more and more difficult as more people decided   
that they needed to take a gander at the girl who claimed to be a sorceress. Students wanted to see her   
perform magic without a wand and unfortunately Rina was only too happy to oblige. As such Hermione   
was spending much of her first week in McGonagal's office getting a talking to that would have to be   
relayed back to Rina. McGonagal refused to be in the same room with Rina unless she really had to be.   
Because of Rina's habitual rule breaking Hermione decided that she shouldn't introduce her to Harry and   
Ron. Those two didn't need any encouragement. But fate would have none of this.  
  
During a Herbology lesson Hermione became distracted by Lavender handing a note to Ron and   
dropped botuber puss all over the front of herself, needless to say she was sent to the hospital wing for the   
night. Thus it was requested that Harry and Ron look after the course schedule of Rina. The two of them   
together roughly equaling the reliability of Hermione. They both decided the only fair way to divvy up the   
responsibility was to alternate which classes they made sure she got to. Harry bought all of Ron's turns   
with a Ptolomy card he found in a chocolate frog. He finally had his chance and he wasn't going to share it.  
  
He got up early that morning. Even before Hedwig had returned to the owlry. He decided to use   
some of Ron's hair gel. He'd never miss it. But after the mirror laughed at him he decided to wash it out.   
He picked out he's least wrinkled robe and headed out for the common room to plan out what he was going   
to say. Unhappily there was already somebody pacing up and down the common room.  
  
It was Rina. She was waiting for something. Harry crouched down on the stair case so he could   
watch. The biggest chair in the room began to sway and eventually turn into only a big red blur. Papers   
started to rustle as a wind blew up. Harry' right hand began to tingle and his scar to throb. He tried to   
suppress it, but as the wind grew more powerful he had to scream out in pain. Rina spotted him   
immediately and stopped whoever was coming through the rift from coming. She ran up the stair case and   
tried to stop the pain. Harry went unconscious   
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Rina magiced a cool washcloth and tried to revive him. "I'm so sorry I   
know I'm not supposed to use my magic because some of you are terribly allergic but it was a really urgent   
call and…"  
  
Harry made gurgling noises and opened his eyes. "Wha…what happ-happened…?"  
  
"Well I opened a rift for a…er…friend and I guess your allergic to sorcery. I am really sorry. I've   
never seen a reaction as severe as yours before. Your head is glowing. Oh! You've a scar!"  
  
"Yeah, well I am Harry Potter," He sat up and pushed his bangs back to hide the scar.  
  
"Oh you're Harry Potter! Hermione never stops talking about you and that other boy…what his   
name?…Ron, yes, Ron. I feel as if we've already met!"  
  
"We have already met. You occasionally pop in and out of my dreams."  
  
"Er…oh yes. You're the chap whose fond of Quidditch aren't you? I don't enter dreams very often   
any more. I wonder why I go into yours so frequently? Oh well, a riddle for another day. I think you can   
stand now."  
  
Harry got to his feet and dusted of his robes. This was going ridiculously well.   
  
"Now that I know who you are. Why don't I tell you my name. My name is Prosporina Snape, call   
me Rina. But I think you might have known that already." She looked questioningly into his eyes, "Yes you   
already knew."  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"I'm sorry. It seems that along with my fathers gift for mind reading I've picked up a bit of his   
intimidation as well."  
  
"You know, I've always suspected that he could tell what I was thinking."  
  
"You and Professor Snape don't get along well, do you?"  
  
"No, not really…"  
  
"I like that…" she purred. "What were you doing on the stair just now?"  
  
"Actually, I came down to wait for you. Hermione had an accident and I get to watch you today. I   
wanted to show you the sun rise over the forest. It's beautiful"  
  
"I'd like that some time. Tomorrow morning maybe?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's simply ludicrous the way daddy's keeping tabs on me. You don't think I need to be followed,   
do you? I mean a girl of my age and magical experience should be running this place. Don't you think so?"  
  
"I…..think." Harry was at this point completely potty over her and it was amazing that he could   
even form a sentence.  
  
"Excellent then this relationship should work out very well. I'll see you at our first class, eh? What   
is it today?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Delicious. See you there."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Oh I thought we'd discussed all this. I know my way around. I won't be late. I swear on my   
mother's grave."  
  
********  
  
Several tense hours later Harry sat down next to Ron in Potions. "So where is she?"  
  
"I have no idea!" Harry whispered back.  
  
"What do you mean you've no idea? It was your job to keep track of her."  
  
"She promised she wouldn't get lost or be late…"  
  
"You are an idiot, aren't you? Hermione's gonna kill us thanks to you."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"More importantly Snape is gonna kill us. We lost his only daughter!"  
  
The class period started and there was still no sign of Rina. Snape didn't seem to notice. He was   
more preoccupied standing over Neville, taking points from Gryffindor when he made mistakes. In fact he   
probably wouldn't have noticed at all if she hadn't come running in five minutes before class ended.  
  
"It's so lovely of you to join us today, Miss Snape."  
  
"I know I'm late, Professor, but I had some very urgent business to take care of."  
  
"School and studying is your only business now. Or don't you understand? I want to talk to you   
after class. You may sit down next to Mr. Malfoy. His eye of newt is stewing most excellently."  
  
After class Rina went to the front of the room and began whispering furiously at Snape. Harry   
decided to stay behind and listen. He moved to the back of the room where they wouldn't spot him. Only   
snatches of what they were saying reached his ear.  
  
"—alled again this morning and aft-"  
  
"-ust give him the po—"  
  
"After everything we fought for—  
  
"It's for the best."  
  
"No! I don't care about my saf—"  
  
"He's very powerful—He'll tourture—"  
  
"I don't—"  
  
"I promised your moth—"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Shhhhh! I hear someone else's thoughts…" He scanned the room. "Potter what are you doing   
here?"  
  
"I was waiting for Rina, Professor. I didn't want—"  
  
"Yes, that's all very nice. If you must wait, wait outside."  
  
Harry looked to Rina and she shot him an evil glance.  
  
Ron was waiting for him outside. "I told you not to get involved with a Snape. They're bad news."  
  
"You never said anything to me. And I don't care if she is a Snape. I'll win her over. You'll see.   
I'll find out what she was talking to her father about too."  
  
"Hermione's right…you are an idiot."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
That night at dinner Rina completely avoided the subject of her conversation with Snape. Every   
time Harry tried to bring it up she would dodge it and think of some pleasantry. Their conversations went   
something like this: "Who did you say might want to torture you?" "Do you think it will rain?"  
  
After dinner Rina was missing from the common room. Hermione was livid.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't lose her! You said you wouldn't take your eyes off her if   
somebody paid you! That's the whole reason I let you do it! Dumbledore entrusted her to me and now you   
go off and lose her!" She kept yelling and rambling until some other Gryffindors told her to shut up for   
goodness sakes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was up early the next morning. Hoping to catch Rina talking to her mystery person again,   
Ron guessed. Harry was not disappointed. As he began to nod off in the big red chair, when Rina tiptoed   
out of the girls dorm with her cloak and hat on.  
  
"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing…"  
  
"You might, but I'm not the one with my cloak and hat on."  
  
"Perhaps…perhaps I was going to…to look at that sun rise you promised me."  
  
"Really?! I mean…perhaps." Harry tried to act suave. "If that's where you were planning to go."  
  
"Oh, hell. Why not." Rina took his arm as he offered it.  
  
He led her out onto the Quidditch pitch and she conjured up a blanket. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry I   
forgot you might be allergic!"  
  
"It's alright I don't appear to be having that bad a reaction." He smile and she blushed.  
  
"So this is the Quidditch pitch. I haven't seen a game in ages. I understand you play."  
  
"Yes…" Harry inched closer to her.  
  
"I could heal that scar of yours if you wanted…." Rina peered through his bangs.  
  
"My scar…" Harry nervously touched his forehead, "I just don't know. It has been known to come   
in handy."  
  
"Don't be an idiot it ruins the composition of your face…"  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be alright…"  
  
"Now hold still. I don't want to take off an ear." Rina held one side of his head with one hand and   
with the other she traced the shape of his scar. Slowly Harry could feel a great weight being lifted from   
him, his right hand was convulsing furiously but he became extremely relaxed and fell asleep.  
  
Minutes later he woke up again. Rina was still sitting by him. She had her knees folded against   
herself and was looking at the sunrise.  
  
"You've got some very disturbing memories Mr. Potter."  
  
"Could you see…?"  
  
"You were right though, this sun rise is beautiful."  
  
Ron was wakened by excited poking. Harry was standing over him, but there was   
something different.  
  
"What's wrong now? Has she run away then?"  
  
"No in fact I'm deliriously happy!"  
  
"Then why are you poking me?"  
  
"Something's different about me…guess."  
  
"Harry I hate playing this game with Hermione what makes you think you're any different?"  
  
"Just guess!"  
  
"Let's see…not your glasses you still look like a git…not you hair…your SCAR! Harry what's   
happened to it?!"  
  
"Rina healed it for me!"  
  
"Rina?"   
  
* * * * *  
  
Every morning following, Harry and Rina would get up to watch the sunrise. Sometimes they   
would go flying and some times they would just talk. Mostly it was Rina talking. Telling Harry about   
wonderful places she'd been while riftting. On days like that they would sit out in a big tree limb that   
reached over the lake. Rina would describe harrowing adventures and Harry would tease the squid. And   
every morning Ron and Hermione would watch them.  
  
"I knew that girl was trouble the moment I set eyes on her." Hermione paced one morning.  
  
"Oh please, Hermione. We were both ignorant of how different our lives would be when Harry   
found his better, though somewhat annoying , half."  
  
"Yes. But why does she have to be a Snape? That makes her so untrustworthy! And what about   
the argument she had with her father and the strange person she has conversations with in the common   
room?"  
  
"Harry hasn't mentioned anything unusual to me. Just how wonderfully happy and fulfilled he is   
now that he has Rina."  
  
"Yeah, I hate her too."  
  
Naturally the entire school knew about the affair within the first week. And thus it was reflected in   
his potions marks. Never had Harry endured such hatred and happiness within the same week.  
  
* * * * * *  
Harry was studying for a Divination quiz when Ginny and Lavender came and sat down on either   
side of him. Lavender spoke first, "It's practically over the whole school about you and Rina, Harry. You   
were mooning over her in Transfiguration something awful. It's not like you to pay such attentions to a girl,   
and especially a Snape."  
  
"Don't you ever mind your own business, Lavender? There's nothing serious between me and   
Rina…yet."  
  
"Then I suppose you wouldn't be interested in knowing that she's having a bit of an after dinner   
party with a certain Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says nobody you can see them right out side the girls dorm window. Funny place to have a picnic   
too, under a girls dorm window. Almost as if they wanted to be seen." Lavender stood up and so did Ginny.  
  
"I'm real sorry you had to hear about it this way, Harry," Ginny patted his hand. "But after all she   
is a Snape."  
  
Harry sucked his breath in an sat up from his hunched over position. "There's nothing the matter   
with being a Snape. Some very fine wizards have come from that family."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny burst into tears and ran away.  
  
After Harry had made sure no one was looking he made his way into the girls dorm room. Indeed   
it appeared that there were people sitting together under the window. But the light was fading and it was   
difficult to tell who they were. Harry continued to stare at the figures finally the female figure turned so he   
could see her profile. There was no doubt that it was Rina. The male figure reached into his pocket and   
took out a small box. Harry guessed what was next and looked away. He walked out of the dorm with as   
much dignity as was called for. As he left Hermione caught him on the stair.  
  
"Harry whatever are you doing up here?"  
  
"Nothing…just nothing."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Nothing particularly unusual happened the next day, only, Harry missed his sunrise and stalked   
directly down to the Great Hall. There were not a great many changes in the hall since he had last seen it.   
That's not to say he hadn't been there but his mind had been else where. He went to take his seat next to   
Ron but found that Hermione was already sitting there. She seemed to be in deep discussion with Ron,   
there noses were almost touching. Harry coughed loudly.  
  
"Oh! Harry! We weren't expecting you for another hour at least! Won't you have missed your sun   
rise?" Hermione said and pointed at the other side of Ron indicating that he might want to sit down instead   
of standing.  
  
"I'm afraid I've lost my taste for them." Harry gloomily sat down where she had suggested. "What   
have we got to eat today?"  
  
"Harry have you been paying attention to The Daily Prophet? There's an article about   
Prosporina." Ron handed Harry a copy of the paper and began to get bacon for himself and Hermione.  
  
  
Famous Sorceress Attends Famous School  
  
The world renowned potion brewer, Prosporina Snape, has been attending Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past three and a half months. But it has been revealed that her prowess as a   
potion brewer is not all this young woman has going for her. She is also a sorceress.  
This rare magical abnormality is even more rare these days because of the scorn they endured   
during the first rise of You-Know-Who. It may be even more surprising to our readers that she is rumored   
to be working on a most powerful potion now. One that would be able to wake the dead.  
  
  
Harry looked up from the paper. "Hermione? Could you tell me everything you know about   
sorcery?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask! But let's go to the library, it's much more private there."  
  
"And how! I mean, yes…indeed…" Ron added.  
  
***********  
  
They found a nice empty corner and Hermione began to talk. "As soon as Dumbledore told me   
that she was a sorceress I began to suspect something was amiss. All of the sorceresses are suppose to be   
dead you see. During you-know-who's first rise to power he found that the blood of a sorceress was   
especially powerful. Rina told me the first day that she had more power because she had more magic in her   
blood than a normal wizard. You-know-who used to drain all the magical blood out from a sorceress and   
drink it himself so that for a while he could retain their power to use rifts—"  
  
"But rifts are just like apparating. What would be the advantage of a rift?"  
  
"I was getting there, Ron. A rift is a way of traveling through magic. Not like using a spell, but   
like being in side one. You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds because there is too much magical   
interference. But Hogwarts is the perfect place to rift because there are so many things to ride. That's   
probably why she was sucked into your dreams so many times, Harry, your scar had some extremely   
powerful magical drawing power. But there isn't much information on rifting because all those who could   
do it were supposed to be dead. There must be some other power that goes along with rifting because I still   
don't see what is so desirable about it. If Rina is a full blood sorceress it's no wonder Dumbledore wants   
her here. You-know-who couldn't possibly get her here. Especially if the rumor about her potion brewing is   
true. A potion that could wake the dead would help him immensely. He could bring back all of his dead   
followers!"  
  
"That must have been what her and Snape were arguing about that day…but she said she wanted   
to give Voldemort the potion…she said that he had come to Hogwarts that same day…and my scar hurt   
when she opened that rift…my scar.." Harry's hand moved habitually to his scar, but it wasn't there. "She   
removed it! She took away my scar and now I'll never know when Voldemort is coming!"  
  
************  
  
"You three! What are you doing in the hall running?" Filtch stopped the trio.  
  
"We were just going to look for our friend Rina, sir." Harry stumbled out.  
  
"That girl's very popular. I just had three other boys ask me where I could find her…three   
Slytherins…Why are you so interested in that girl, Potter?"  
  
"We think she has something of mine…"  
  
"Stealing's a greivious offence, Potter, be careful who you accuse," Suddenly Mrs. Norris   
appeared rubbing her self on Filches leg the three watched her in disgust.  
  
"Boys I think we should be moving along."  
  
"Yeeah…let's go Harry." Ron had to pull on Harry's arm, he was still watching Mrs. Norris.  
When they were well enough out of ear shot, "There's something seriously wrong with that cat!"  
  
"How astute of you Ron," Hermione interrupted. "Didn't you see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Honestly! Don't you two ever notice anything?"  
  
"I think I saw it…"  
  
"Harry then…"  
  
" She's got Snape's eyes…full of evil that one."  
  
"Really if you two were any denser! She has 


End file.
